valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Sacred Amaterasu/@comment-25275649-20151225210112/@comment-26896603-20151226125620
Why do people use the word 'logical' when there's no logic in who they remake? (laughs) I took it as Oracle being simply the most popular character in her original form - Chaos makes her look like she had just taken drugs if you look carefully at her eyes, and probably a day or three without showering if you look at her hair. Chaos was released during the Dark Valkyrie event which was, in short, very bad people wanting to destroy the world. Unless Nubee wants to remake the event where Oracle has been possessed or corrupted and turns into a UR Neo-Chaos - it may or may not affect what little storytelling that have in canon or what plans they have. If you want to discuss returning cards, we have to consider some kind of priority on who returns. Personally, I think Eva deserves a UR - or at least deserves to return as a guide. Her story with Vampire Victoria was one of the better ones in this game - and it ended too quickly and too long ago. I digress.. Anime pulls enough of this 'you're initially an angel but are now corrupted and doing bad things but it's okay since if your boyfriend saves you we'll make you an angel again and everything will be back to normal with no repercussions' routine (laughs). This is about the only way to make a story around Oracle being given opportunity to turn into a super UR Chaos form. Alchemist has had a canon story where I explained before - she turned into Lolita Alchemist and back again into Alchemist (but her card was named Hyper Alchemist) with your help - since you hang out with many pretty girls, she felt left out and got pranked by Foras. That's a typical Alchemist idea - try something, fail, needs a helping hand, tells you she's okay now but continues to try and get what she initially wants and you're hoping to God she doesn't get in trouble again (laughs). I took Chaos as a 'what if' card - not something that's supposed to be canon in any form. She has no story and no background, she's like a Token - they're just there to be there. Nothing substantial comes out of their presence other than to give you eyecandy views of another situation. Oracle turning into a Big Bad is also a large happening and doesn't happen often in anime for very good reasons. Like Hestia randomly going crazy and wanting to destroy the world including Bell. Her summer, christmas and ascended form make sense because 2 of those forms are her in her holiday garb and her final form is after she receives further blessings and is given enough power to fight by herself. Outside of canon, these events were decided during the UR timeline, which is now. Back then? Her dark form was during the SR timeline. It's just by bad luck that Chaos was an idea they decided to use before URs were an item in this game - for them to want to recycle Chaos because she's the only non-UR form of Oracle? Doesn't seem very likely, does it? The idea has been used once already. Just imagine Forbidden Turkey as an SR. We have UR Santa Turkey, UR Summer Turkey and they were remade from R card Turkey. I don't see Forbidden Turkey ever returning - and what will he return as? UR Forbidden Turkey w/ Sauce? You didn't eat him the last time and he's back with saucy vengeance. Oooh scary! Who knows, maybe they will remake her? When it comes to Nubee, my disappointments with their storytelling affects my reviews sometimes - I predicted that the current LAW would have been Leviathan, but Amaterasu was chosen instead. Breaks the heart.